


Science Camp Shenanigans

by Wren_Luvs_Marvel



Series: The Chronicles of the Bookworm and Spider-Man [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MichelleXBooks, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, michelle and peter are stupid but its great, michelle is amazing and i love her., ned and betty are the cutest couple ever, sorry i dont make the rules, two oblivious losers finally realize they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_Luvs_Marvel/pseuds/Wren_Luvs_Marvel
Summary: Peter Parker and his whole AcaDec team goes to the Potts-Stark STEM Summer Camp at the upstate Avengers Compound. He's got his friends with him. He's got Ned and Betty, and...Michelle.He doesn't think anything will happen. What could happen at one summer camp?





	Science Camp Shenanigans

When Pepper had offered to send his entire Academic Decathlon team to a science camp during the summer, Peter had thought she was joking. Well, now the entire AcaDec team was sitting on a charter bus headed to the Potts-Stark STEM Summer Camp at the Avengers Compound upstate. Everyone was excited, well except Peter. He was nervous about the whole thing.

 

He stared out the window, watching the trees as the bus drove on. Usually Peter and Ned would play iSpy, or Mario Kart, but not on this trip. Ned was sitting with Betty Brant, the newest edition of the AcaDec team, and Ned’s new girlfriend. So, now he’s just sitting here, while Michelle Jones sleeps on his lap.

 

Being friends with MJ had been interesting to say the least. During the school year, they started talking on the phone at 3 in the morning. Now they were spending the entire summer upstate.

 

Peter had developed the biggest crush on MJ these past few months. Besides their nightly phone calls, they had begun to hang out casually after school. MJ officially becoming a part of the nerdy pair that is Ned and Peter, making the group a trio.

 

“Hey Penis, is your girlfriend comfortable?” Flash teases as he walks past Peter and Michelle’s seat to talk to some of the new members of the AcaDec team.

 

Peter frowned, clenching his fists tightly. He could deal with Flash teasing him, but he hated it when Flash made fun of Ned and MJ.

 

“Hey, you okay?” MJ muttered from Peter’s lap, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “I could sense Peter distress and I awoke.”

 

“Yeah, Flash is just being a prick again.”

 

“So, nothing new?”

 

Peter laughed, high-fiving MJ. She laughed, shoving him lightly. He shoved her back softly. She punched him the arm.

 

“Well, now that I’m up, what do you want to do?”

 

“Want to take secret pictures of Ned and Betty and use them for blackmail later?”

 

“Peter Parker, I actually like that idea. I could kiss you.”

 

Peter stared at her, mouth open in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, like when something good happens and you’re like, “I could kiss you!” That’s what I meant.” MJ smirked at Peter. “Do you have something to tell me Peter?”

 

“Uh… uh… you’re hotter than a Bunsen burner?”

 

MJ’s eyes went wide and she fell into hysterics, laughing madly at her friend.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s just the first thing that popped into my head.”

 

“So when you get nervous, you tell science pick-up lines?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

MJ grinned, leaning in and whispering in Peter’s ear. “Do I make you nervous Parker?”

 

“I-i… uh…”

 

The bus began slowing to a stop. They were at the compound. Peter grabbed his backpack by his feet and left the bus quickly. Mr. Harrington shouted after Peter, telling him not to leave the group.

 

MJ breathed a heavy sigh.

 

This was going to be a long summer.

 

* * *

 

“That’s all for today’s activities. Feel free to look around, but remember that the labs are off limits when there are no activities!”

 

MJ hadn’t said a word to Peter since they got here a week ago. Peter was 95% that he threw away their friendship because he had to open his stupid mouth. Ned told him not to worry, but Peter was worrying. How could he not be?

 

“Ned, I’m a complete idiot.” Peter mumbled, as they began walking to their shared room. “MJ hates me now and she’ll stop being my friend, and I ruined everything.”

 

“Dude, you’re fine. It’s MJ. She’s used to our awkwardness by now.” Ned shrugged, kind of tired of this repeated conversation they’d been having for days now. “Plus, she hasn’t been in our activities group yet.”

 

“But she has the same meals with us. It’s starting to feel like the high school cafeteria again, before she sat with us.” Peter opened the door to their room. “I can barely remember what that’s like.”

 

“Glad that I made that sort of impression.”

 

Peter and Ned both jumped and looked to Peter’s side of the room. MJ was laying on Peter’s bed, reading a book. She lifted her hand and waved a bit.

 

“MJ! You can’t be over here! This is the guys dormitories!” Peter explained, quickly closing the door before MJ was seen by any of the people walking past.

 

“How’d you even get in, MJ?” Ned flopped onto his bed like this was completely normal.

 

“Oh, Morgan.” MJ casually said, like she hadn’t just mentioned Peter’s younger adoptive sister.

 

“Morgan’s here?!” Peter was going to cry. He loved Morgan to pieces, but she might accidentally reveal his arachnid problem to the entire science camp.

 

“And Pepper. They told me to tell you to meet with them soon. That’s actually why I’m here in the first place.” MJ looked up from her book at Peter, who seemed to be living his normal ongoing crisis. “I’m not leaving though, your bed is too comfortable now Parker. You should’ve gotten here earlier to prevent this.”

 

“What about curfew?” Ned had begun to dig through his suitcase for his toothbrush. “Don’t we have to be in our dorms by 10?”

 

“Y’know Ned, Betty’s all alone in our dorm. She could use some help studying for tomorrow’s activities.”

 

Ned dropped his toothbrush and stood up quickly.

 

“Later guys!”

 

And Ned was gone.

 

Then it was just MJ and Peter.

 

“So, about the bus-“

 

“It’s fine Peter. You do realize that I’m not angry about it, right? I’m not going to kill you over a pick-up line. Friends try pick-up lines on each other all the time.” MJ closed her book, sprawling herself into Peter’s bed.

 

“Oh.”

 

Peter was still awkwardly standing by the edge of his bed, staring at her.

 

“You want to take a picture, Parker? It’ll last longer.”

 

Peter coughed awkwardly and walked over to Ned’s bed, sitting down. He looked around the room, trying not to look back at MJ. He began whistling awkwardly, trying not to let his mouth say anything.

 

“Peter, our phone calls are more talkative than right now. You know, you don’t have to be nervous around me.”

 

“That’s just it. I’m always nervous around you.”

 

“Why?” MJ propped herself up on her right side, looking at Peter. “Is it because I’m weird?”

 

“You aren’t weird, MJ. I just… I don’t know… feel weird around you…” Peter blushed, awkwardly looking down at his feet.

 

“Wait, are you saying that you’re afraid that I’ll like turn you on or something?” MJ cackled, nearly falling off the bed from rolling in laughter.

 

“N-no.” Peter could tell he was about to ramble. He had to stop himself before he basically word-vomited. “You’re one of my best friends, you couldn’t turn me on. Not that you aren’t attractive, because you’re insanely attractive, MJ. Oh god, why did I say that? Why can’t I stop talking? I-“

 

“Your angles must be less than 90 degrees, because I think that you’re very acute.”

 

Peter stopped, looking to his friend in shock. MJ was smiling at him, shrugging.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to make you feel less uncomfortable.”

 

Peter nodded. That made sense. MJ was just being a good friend.

 

“Now say one back so we can laugh about it.”

 

“I think that you just lost an electron, because you’re positively attractive.”

 

“You are positive and I am a negative. We should get together and make a compound.”

 

“You must be hydrochloric acid because you’re making my limestone fizz.”

 

MJ got up from Peter’s bed and walked over and sat by Peter. He was laughing and she was too. It was nice to talk to him like this, even if they were just telling lame pick-up lines.

 

“I wish that I were DNA helicase right now so I could unzip your genes.”

 

“I might be into physics, but I can assure you that I’ll never be a Bohr in the bedroom.”

 

“Do you want to work with me to convert our potential energy into kinetic energy?”

 

“Do you want to help me check the spring potential of this mattress?”

 

Peter blinked, realizing how close MJ was too him. Their faces were practically touching. MJ kept spitting out pick-up lines, one after the other, him reciprocating each one with one of his own.

 

“You must be a concentration gradient because I would definitely go down on you.”

 

MJ could feel his breath on hers. Had they been leaning forward this whole time? Why were they this close? What was happening?

 

“We must both be tectonic plates at a transform boundary because I just want to grind on you.”

 

MJ grabbed Peter by the collar, pulling him in. Their lips brushed for a second, both not knowing what to do with this strange circumstance. Peter was the one who leaned back in, pressing his lips gently against hers.

 

MJ’s heart was practically beating out of her chest. She pushed away quickly, breathing heavily. Peter’s eyes widened and he carefully put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“MJ? Michelle? Are you okay?” Peter was concerned.

 

“T-too much. I’m not ready for something like this.” MJ stood up quickly, not looking at Peter. She walked to the door quickly, starting to turn the door knob. “I’ll see you and Ned at breakfast tomorrow. Don’t forget to go see Pepper and Morgan.”

 

“MJ-“

 

“I’m sorry, it’s not your fault Peter.” MJ sent him a small sad smile. “I’m just always… heh… I’m nervous around you too.”

 

And with that Peter was left alone in his dorm. His mind was reliving everything that had just happened. It was surreal.

 

Michelle Jones had kissed him.

 

* * *

 

“So Parker, if you’re all buddy-buddy with the Avengers, then why haven’t you gone off to hang with them yet?” Flash was yelling at Peter from across the cafeteria.

 

“Leave me alone, Flash.” Peter retorted, going back to his conversation with Ned, MJ, and Betty.

 

Suddenly, he was yanked up from his chair. Flash was holding him up by shirt. Peter growled, but stayed calm. He knew he could hurt Flash if he let his emotions get the better of him.

 

“Are you scared of admitting that you have nothing to do with the Avengers? Scared that we’ll finally see through your lie?”

 

“Let him go, Flash.” MJ stood up, glaring at Flash. Flash rolled his eyes.

 

“You need your girlfriend to protect you? How pathetic are you, Parker?” Flash sneered dropping him on the ground. “You don’t know any of the Avengers. And even if you did, they wouldn’t want to hang out with someone as worthless as you.”

 

“If anyone is worthless, Flash, it’s you.” MJ stood in between Peter and Flash.

 

Flash’s face turned red and he pushed MJ away from him. Peter quickly shoved Flash back. MJ was about to rejoin the argument, but she saw someone approaching behind the bickering boys and sat back down next to Betty.

 

“You will not touch MJ like that. You will not touch anyone like that.” Peter spat, growling at Flash.

 

“I can do whatever I want, Parker. I-”

 

A loud set of heels was heard clicking behind Flash and Peter. Both boys looked to see a fake-smiling Pepper Potts-Stark standing, in her arms her signature StarkPad. A small girl with dark hair hiding behind her long legs.

 

“Pepper!” Peter exclaimed, dusting himself off. “I-I mean, Mrs. Potts-Stark! Nice to see you! Sorry for the commotion!”

 

“Hello, Mr. Parker. Good to see you again.” Pepper turned to Flash. “And who are you?”

 

“M-my name is F-Flash Thompson, ma’am.” Flash moved away from Peter. “I’m sorry, he was just being rude to me, ma’am. I was trying to stop hi-”

 

“Save it!” Pepper held up her hand. “You do realize that I can see every single thing that happens in this tower with a simple swipe of my finger across my StarkPad, right? I can assure you that Mr. Parker was not a cause of this disruption.”

 

“Oh.” Flash went quiet, not knowing how to feel about being caught in his lie.

 

“I’ll let you know that Mr. Parker has been working with Stark Industries and the Avengers for two years now.” Pepper’s smile got wider, creeping Flash out. “I’ve heard of you, Frank, was it?”

 

“Flash-”

 

“Do not interrupt me.” Pepper cut him off, turning back to her StarkPad. “You’ve done some very uncouth things to my intern here throughout the years, and if I see it happen again, at the summer camp that I invited your school to, you will be sent home straight away. Do I make myself clear, Frank?”

 

“Yes m-ma’am.” Flash scrambled away, running off toward the boys’ dorms.

 

The small girl behind Pepper ran over to Peter, hugging his legs tightly.”

 

“Petey! I missed you!”

 

“Morgan!” Peter grinned, picking up the young girl and held her close. “It’s been too long!”

 

Everybody’s eyes were on the trio in the middle of the cafetorium. People had their phones out and were taking pictures. Pepper cleared her throat and everyone went back to their meals.

 

“Peter, Morgan wanted to know if you would be willing to skip out on your activities today. She wanted to show you her new inventions.” Pepper sighed sadly, looking up to meet Peter’s eyes. They both shared the same haunted look. “You’re welcome to invite your friends too, if you would like.”

 

Ned’s eyes went wide and he started to talk excitedly to Betty, standing up and running off a familiar door of the compound, having been here before with Peter. MJ still sat at the table, suddenly really interested in her sandwich.

 

“I want her to come too!” Morgan pointed at MJ. MJ pointed at herself and raised her eyebrows. Morgan nodded excitedly. “You’re the girl Peter has on his lockscreen!”

 

“Oh really?” Pepper smirked, whispering to Peter. “This is the infamous Michelle Jones?”

 

“Yeah, she is.” Peter whispered back, blushing. He turned to MJ and smiled. “What do you say, come with us?”

 

MJ sighed, hating the attention she knew everyone in the room was giving her. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and hide the rest of the day.

 

But it was Peter Parker asking her.

 

“Yeah, I’ll come with.” MJ stood up and gathered her things. “Let’s go, “Petey.”’

 

Pepper started leading MJ away. Peter watched as his crush and sort-of-weird-mother-figure walk off. Morgan pinched his cheek.

 

“Let’s go, Petey!” Morgan pointed after her mother.

 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and followed the two women.

 

* * *

 

Ned and Betty had passed out on the large lounge couch hours ago. Pepper had been called into a Stark Industries emergency conference call. Peter was in the compound kitchen, making dinner for everyone.

 

Now it was just MJ and Morgan.

 

MJ had somehow gotten roped into braiding Morgan’s hair for her, while Morgan rambled on enthusiastically about anything she could think of.

 

“So, do you have a crush on my big brother?” MJ stopped mid-braid, coughing awkwardly. She shook her head and went back to the braid.

 

“No? What would make you think that?” Morgan turned, making MJ loosen her grip on the young girl’s hair. Morgan rolled her eyes at the older girl.

“Whenever Petey comes and stays over with my mommy and I, he always calls someone really early in the morning and sings. When he wasn’t looking I hacked his phone and saw your name a bunch of times in his recent calls.” Morgan beamed, looking innocent as ever.

 

“Y’know, it’s illegal to invade someone’s privacy like that.” MJ laughed, finishing Morgan’s braid. “But, I’m impressed you were able to hack into his phone.”

 

“Please, I’m a Potts-Stark. I was born to be a genius.” Morgan laughed, thanking MJ for the braids. “Can you tell me more about you?”

 

“What do you want to know?” MJ sat back, running her fingers through her curls.

 

“How long have you known my brother?”

 

“About sixth grade. He first joined band, I was in band too-”

 

“Ooh! What did you and he play?”

 

“I played the clarinet and he played the drums.”

 

“Do you still play?”

 

“No, he quit freshman year and I quit in eighth grade.”

 

“Now you guys do… aca-aca…?” Morgan looked to MJ for help with her words.

 

“Yeah, we’re in Academic Decathlon.” MJ grinned at Morgan.

 

“Is that why all these people are here? They’re in aca-academic decathlon?”

 

“Kind of. Some schools are here because they’re STEM schools.”

 

“What’s STEM?”

 

“Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mechanics.”

 

“Peter’s good at all of those.”

 

“He is.”

 

“My dad was good at them too.” Morgan whispered, hugging her knees close to her body. She began tearing up. “I really miss him.”

 

Peter walked into the room. “Hey the macaroni is almost do-Morgan? Are you okay?”

 

He immediately walked over to Morgan and MJ. He picked up Morgan and held her close.

 

“Hey, hey… I’m here. You’re okay.” Peter whispered to her gently. Morgan cried into Peter’s shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make her cry.” MJ stood up, awkwardly wringing her hands together.

 

“It’s fine. This happens.” Peter assured MJ. He turned back to Morgan. “You want to go see mom?”

 

“Mmhm.” Morgan nodded, hiding her face in Peter’s shirt.

 

“Can you wake Ned and Betty and get them to leave? Tell Ned that I’ll be back to the dorm as soon as possible.” Peter kissed MJ’s cheek as he walked by. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Peter walked away with Morgan.

 

MJ felt like she had completely screwed up.

 

* * *

 

Peter and MJ made the most of their time at camp together.

 

First, MJ had been walking into Peter and Ned’s room, trying to find Peter so he would head to lunch with her. Peter had been changing after an experiment gone wrong. Peter’s shirt was being pulled over his head.

 

MJ was frozen at the door. Her eyes trailed down his figure. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but not… that. She knew heroes were usually strong and buff, but it was different with Peter. She couldn’t explain it.

 

Peter stretched, his back popping slightly. He shuffled around his stuff until he found a shirt he deemed acceptable. He threw the shirt over his head and looked down at his attire. He shrugged, not really caring at this point.

 

He turned around and saw MJ staring at him with wide eyes. She blinked and her face went back t her normal bored expression.

 

“Uh… hey, loser. Ned, Betty, and I were wondering if you were going to lunch or not?” MJ’s eyes looked over Peter once more.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Peter nodded, awkwardly swaying back and forth on his heels.

 

“Okay. See you there.”

 

“Wait, MJ.”

 

MJ looked back at Peter, jumping a little bit due to the fact he was a lot closer to her now. He lifted his hand and brushed some of MJ’s curls that fell out of her bun out of her face. She breathed heavily, nervous about what was happening.

 

“Peter…?” MJ looked down at Peter, biting her lip slightly. He gently placed his hand on her cheek.

 

“Can we kiss again…?” Peter whispered, looking at MJ’s eyes to make sure he wasn’t making her uncomfortable.

 

“Yes please.”

 

MJ leaned down quickly, pressing her lips against Peter’s roughly. He returned the exchange, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She bit at his lip and he opened his mouth for her.

 

“Hey Peter-Holy shit!”

 

Peter and MJ quickly broke apart, staring blankly at their wide-eyed best friends.

 

“Holyshitholyshitholyshit-“ Ned repeated, watching his friends in awe.

 

“Michelle!” Betty scolded her friend. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?!”

 

Peter and MJ looked at each other, blushing furiously. They weren’t very fond of the current situation with their friends, but both didn’t mind what was happening just moments ago.

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Peter whispered, grinning at MJ.

 

-

 

Second, Peter had only seen Michelle Jones’ hair down once in his entirety of knowing her. It was in sixth grade when Flash had pulled her hair out from her usual messy bun. She had screamed and punched him in the face. Peter remembered that day fondly.

 

Pepper had apparently arranged a pool day outside of activities for everyone. Peter was excited because the one time that he had had the chance to swim with his friends, Spider-Man had taken precedence. Luckily for Peter, he had the summer off from being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. For now, he was just Peter Parker, and that was enough.

 

Ned had rolled his eyes when Peter showed him the swim trunks he had packed for the trip. They were Spider-Man themed because why not?

 

The two boys had excitedly gone down to the compound pool, ready to swim and spend time with their friends. Betty was waiting for them at the entrance to the pool, MJ not in sight.

 

“Hey, Betty? Where’s MJ?” Peter began looking around for his friend.

 

“She’s trying to find someone to give her a hair tie. Her hair finally popped the last one.” Betty laughed. “It was pretty funny. She had it all in a bun at the top of her head and then it just explodes. It was great.”

“I couldn’t find one.” MJ’s voice came from behind the boys. Peter turned quickly and gulped.

 

MJ stood awkwardly, wearing a bright red one-piece suit. Her usual kinky curls had been straightened out, revealing just how long MJ’s hair actually was. Her hair was covering most of her face, but you could tell she was uncomfortable.

 

“You look pretty, MJ.” Peter smiled at his crush. She sighed and slightly shook her head.

 

“I just want to swim and forget this day is happening.” MJ lifted her hand to move the hair from her face. She walked past her friends, lightly pulling Betty along after her.

 

“Dude, my girlfriend, is so beautiful.” Ned was gawking at Betty, starting to follow after the girls.

 

“Hey Parker, cat got your tongue?” MJ called out to him. He shook his head and scrambled after his crush.

 

Ned and Betty set their stuff down immediately and started heading to the pool. Peter awkwardly sat down on one of the beach chairs, fumbling with his shirt. He wasn’t really self-conscious, but with the reputation he has in gym class, if he suddenly ripped off his shirt and had abs, that might be suspicious. MJ sat and grabbed a book out of her bag, she got comfortable in the chair and began reading.

 

“You know, you don’t have to sit here with me. You can go swim with everyone if you want.” MJ looked over her book at Peter. “I won’t mind.”

 

“Oh yeah, I was totally waiting for you. Glad you cleared that up.” Peter spat out nervously, eyeing the pool cautiously.

 

“Then why aren’t you getting in yet?” MJ lowered her book and placed it in her lap. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t really want anyone to see me.” Peter shrugged. “I know it’s not a real issue, but I just feel like I’ll draw too much attention to myself.”

 

“Then just wear your shirt.” MJ smiled at him. “I’ll even go swim with you.”

 

“Really?” Peter looked over to MJ, who was putting her book back into her bag.

 

“Yeah, let’s go loser.” MJ stood up and held out her hand.

 

Peter sprung to his feet, grabbing MJ and pulling her into his arms bridal-style.

 

“Peter Parker, if you throw me in the water, I will break every bone in your body.”

 

“You wouldn't. You like me too much.” Peter teased as he started walking towards the pool, carrying MJ with ease.

 

“You’re right.” MJ mumbled. Peter perked up at that and chuckled.

 

“I knew it.” He whispered to her, jumping into the pool before MJ could say anything back to him.

 

-

 

Lastly, the last night of camp something happened.

 

MJ was laying with Peter on his bed, watching _A New Hope_ on Peter’s StarkPad _._ Ned was with Betty, probably watching a movie like MJ and Peter.

 

Peter was leaning on MJ’s shoulder, running his fingers through her hair, which she decided to leave down until she got home. MJ was staring blankly at the screen, focusing more on Peter’s fingers. She shuffled a little bit, trying to get comfortable.

 

“Wait…” MJ spoke out of the blue, breaking Peter from his trance of playing with her hair. “Are we cuddling?”

 

They both seemed to notice how close they were to each other. Peter was practically in MJ’s lap. MJ’s hand was draped across his waist, holding onto one of his belt loops on his jeans.

 

“I think we are.”

 

“Funny.”

 

“Yeah, funny.”

 

Peter leaned in and gently kissed MJ. MJ pulled him closer by his belt loops, throwing her legs around him. They bit at each other lips, kissing roughly. Finally, MJ pulled away, sitting on the edge of Peter’s bed.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Peter sat up, still reeling from their impromptu makeout session.

 

“What are we doing, Peter?” MJ ran her hands down her face. “Are we going to date? Is this just a camp fling? We have to talk about this before we leave tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t want it to be just a camp fling.” Peter grabbed her hand, grazing his thumb across the back of it. “I really do like you MJ. Why do you think I started those phone calls during the school year? I want to be with you so goddamn bad.”

 

“Then let’s do it.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Let’s be in a relationship, dumbass.” MJ rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “We should date.”

 

And so, they did.

 

* * *

 

Peter sat in his homeroom, waiting for school to start. Ned and Betty had a separate homeroom from Peter and MJ. It kinda sucked that he wouldn’t get to spend as much time with his best friend their senior year as he did the years before, but he knows that he and Ned will be close for forever.

 

And he gets to see MJ.

 

That’s his favorite part of homeroom. He gets to see her every weekday, right at 8:45 in the morning. Sure, they’re both tired as shit, but they can’t help but grin and giggle like children to each other.

 

Dating MJ was… an experience so far. They’d been on some dates. Mostly to Delmar’s and MJ’s favorite bookstore, but both didn’t care about the location as long as they got to see each other.

 

Peter was pretty sure that he and MJ were soulmates, but he’s still a kid. He’s not going to rush things. Peter wants to stay in the little love bubble with MJ for as long as possible.

 

“Hey Peter.” MJ kissed his cheek, sitting down in the desk next to his.

 

“Hey MJ.”

 

MJ gave him a small grin before turning to her bag and grabbing her book, opening it and going off into her own little world of literature.

 

That grin did it. It got him right in the heart. He was sure of it.

 

“I’m gonna marry her.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“What’d you say?” MJ looked up from her book, her eyebrows quirked.

 

“Nothing!”

 

He was going to marry her.

 

He was sure of it.

  



End file.
